Afternoon Delight?
by ColumbiaRose
Summary: Callie comes home to a nice little surprise...  before all of the drama that's been going on in the real story line


Callie slumped into the apartment, exhausted from all the surgeries she had done that morning. She thought she'd get a nap in before her gorgeous blond girlfriend came home. The brunnette was taking clothes off as she walked through their apartment eager to get her scrubs off and collapse in nothing but her underwear. She stepped into their bedroom about to pass out when she heard the shower going. Arizona wasn't supposed to be home yet, and Christina had already moved out with Owen, so who was in the shower?

"Hello?" Callie called out.

There was no answer. Callie grabbed her robe to throw on and cautiously made her way to the bathroom. She quietly opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. Her beautifully naked girlfriend was sitting on the edge of the tub waiting for her to get home.

"Surprise." Arizona said in a sexy whisper as she got up and glided towards her girlfriend.

Any exhaustion Callie was feeling soon drifted away at the sight of the pale blonde coming towards her. Arizona grabbed the robe that was covering Callie and let it fall to the ground. Callie shivered as she became more exposed to the blonde. Arizona pulled her closer and her nimble fingers reached and unclasped Callie's bra with a flick, and before Callie could respond, her matching lace panties were on the floor as well. Arizona pulled her into a kiss and let her fingers explore the newly exposed flesh of her tan girlfriend. They walked backwards into the shower and let the hot water flow down their bodies. Callie pulled back a bit from her girlfriends kisses.

"What a way to come home." she stated.

"Well, my surgeries ended early so I sat in your gallery for a few minutes. Watching you perform turned me on, and I knew I needed to be home when you got here. So, I got the hot water ready and waited. I just need you, Callie. I need you now." Arizona said with urgency.

Callie could tell that her girlfriend really did need her because the light blue eyes turned darker and full of need. Callie pressed Arizona against the cold shower wall and gave her a passionate kiss. Her hands groping and kneading at the blonde's breasts. Arizona moaned into the kiss, pressing herself into Callie harder. Callie's lips trailed kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Arizona arching to give more room. Callie's lips hovered above Arizona's perky breasts and she could feel her girlfriend shutter with anticipation. Callie licked and sucked her way around one, then after feeling that nipple harden in her mouth, she gave it a nibble. Arizona gasped twisting her hands in Callie's black curls. Callie moved on to the next giving it the same attention. After getting the same reaction out of the blonde bombshell, she moved slowly down the pale flesh of her stomach, nipping and kissing the skin stopping just before Arizona's core. Instinctively, Arizona's hips bucked towards Callie's mouth, aching for more contact. Callie decided she would tease her lover even more and kissed the insides of her thighs. Nipping and biting closer and closer to her core. She could smell Arizona's scent and it was intoxicating.

"Please Calliope, please. I neeeed you." Arizona groaned as she moved her hips towards Callie's mouth.

"Not yet.." Callie whispered.

Callie kissed her way back up Arizona's body, and gave her a deep passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and pulled Arizona out of the shower and started into their bedroom. Callie pulled Arizona to the bed and pushed her down on her back. Arizona pulled Callie into a kiss.

"You better finish what you started Calliope Torres." she hissed into the brunettes ear.

"Yes ma'am." Callie whispered.

And with that Callie quickly moved her hand down between the blonde's thighs. Her nimble fingers finding the blonde's wet folds. She stroked the area gently before plunging in with two soft fingers. Arizona moaned and arched her back due to the sudden contact with her sensitive core. Arizona's hips moved in rythm with Callie's gentle fingers. They moved slowly and purposefully together with each thrust. Callie swiped her thumb with precision over Arizona's clit, resulting in a lound moan from the blonde. Callie peppered her lover with sweet gentle kisses down her neck, and nibbled a mark just above her collarbone. Arizona's body was shivering as her climax got closer and closer. Callie knew exactly where to touch her. Callie positioned her caramel thigh between the blonde's legs and applyed just the right amount of pressure on her hand to make Arizona scream her name in pleasure. Callie felt the warm wetness soak her hand as Arizona came.

Callie gently kissed her girlfriend's beautiful face and neck until Arizona came back to earth. Arizona's gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open, smiling as she saw her girlfriend gazing at her.

"I love you Calliope." Arizona stated.

"I love you too, Arizona." Callie whispered into her ear.

Arizona turned to kiss Callie, and as she did she flipped the hot latina on her back and straddled her.

"My turn..." she whispered.

To be continued...? .


End file.
